


Let Me Be Your Bodyguard...

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A coda for the events around and following Forever In A Day and Maternal Instinct - Daniel Jackson goes looking for comfort and finds it.





	Let Me Be Your Bodyguard...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

More out of habit than any real sense of exigency, Lorne approached his front door standing off to one side, covering the peephole with his hand for a second before stepping up to look through it. He maneuvered the locks and opened it, greeting Daniel as he did.

 

”Hey, Doc, come on in – it’s freezing out there!” 

 

His voice had cleared of the leftover sleepy gruffness by the end of the sentence. He stepped aside, motioning Daniel through.

 

“Hi – I know it’s late…”

 

“It’s okay. I’m starting to get used to it with you,” Lorne teased lightly.

 

“I just hardly sleep – ever.”

 

Daniel folded his arms beneath his armpits and looked around the serene townhouse. Lorne had taken a place near the old downtown area of Colorado Springs, near an older industrial area with buildings looking over a variety of eateries and grocers. Instead of keeping the manufactured, modern appearence of the area, though, the interior was warm and soothing and immaculate, much like Lorne himself.

 

“Come on in,” Lorne encouraged. “You want some coffee, or a beer?”

 

“No, I – “

 

“Something wrong, Doc?”

 

“No, at least I don’t think so, but I’m – “ He paused. “I guess I’m not really sure.”

 

His eyes moved over Lorne’s bare chest and the loose sweats he wore, taking in the distinctly intimate smell of linens and slumber.

 

“Okay. You wanna sit down – “

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“You’re gonna have to help me out here a little then. I'm more of a point and shoot kinda guy.”

 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I – “ Daniel bit at his lower lip. “Is it okay to be here?”

 

“Yeah,” Lorne answered without hesitation.

 

“I mean like this, now.”

 

“Yes. You are welcome here anytime, Doc.”

 

“Daniel.” Daniel said his own name as if coming to a decision.

 

“Daniel,” Lorne repeated softly.

 

“I don’t really know how to – “

 

“- what?”

 

“Should I just say it, or should I – “

 

“You should just touch me.”

 

Daniel smiled. “Okay.”

 

He reached out hesitantly, his fingertips brushing against Lorne’s collarbone. Lorne closed his eyes and let him explore, long fingers stroking down toward his ribs. He felt the heat of Daniel’s body when he stepped closer, knew Daniel was going to kiss him and he opened his eyes as Daniel shut his behind oversized glasses.

 

Daniel closed his mouth over Lorne’s, holding the caress before nuzzling deeper into Lorne’s mouth, slipping between his lips to brush his tongue. Lorne parted his lips and slid his hands into Daniel’s hair. Daniel deepened the kiss until Lorne's nose bumped against the frames of his glasses.

 

They both pulled away, laughing.

 

“I've never thought I was very good at this,” Daniel posited.

 

“You’d be wrong. I can’t even breathe right now. Co'mere.”

 

Lorne pulled him into the living area and sat down on his couch, bringing Daniel with him.

 

“So - what now?” Daniel asked.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I want to be with you,” he said in typical Daniel-like abruptness. “I’m not sure – “

 

“Have you been with men before?” Lorne asked, removing Daniel’s glasses carefully and setting them on an end table. He drew Daniel close, pressing his mouth to Daniel’s jaw.

 

“Yes; not a lot.”

 

Lorne moved further along Daniel’s neck.

 

“I mean, not a lot of times. Well,” he corrected, “not a lot of men, either...one. One man. A long time ago. A few times.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Lorne grinned, “it’ll come back to you.”

 

Daniel leaned forward, pushing Lorne back against the couch beneath him, his own mouth finding the skin of Lorne’s chest. He sat back up abruptly, shucking out of his coat and scarf and letting them drop onto the hardwood floor. He settled himself between Lorne’s legs and leaned over him, leaning down to kiss him again.

 

Lorne slid his hands beneath Daniel’s shirt, along his back, feeling Daniel press upwards into the touch. He squeezed his fingers into Daniel’s shoulders, pulling downward in a long, slow caress. Daniel moved slowly down Lorne’s chest to his stomach, his mouth warm against Lorne’s skin, his hands tugging at the sweatpants. He pulled them down, Lorne arching his hips to let Daniel slip the fabric completely off. In keeping with Lorne’s earlier invitation, Daniel touched him, his hands moving over Lorne’s legs, his hips and chest, running down Lorne’s arms until he twined his fingers with Lorne’s, lowering himself to lie on top of him.

 

“I want whatever you will give me tonight,” he said, still answering Lorne’s earlier question.

 

“Then you get me, Doc,” Lorne replied simply.

 

He began unbuttoning Daniel’s shirt, Daniel rolling to one side when he ran out of room. Lorne helped him take it off, unbuckling his belt and trousers as well while Daniel pushed off his shoes. They fell to the floor with echoed thuds.

 

With Daniel as naked as he was, Lorne pulled him from the couch and into his room, the covers mussed but still warm from where he’d been sleeping before Daniel arrived. Daniel kissed him again as they settled onto the bed, rolling Lorne beneath him, their cocks pressed together. Daniel slid a hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Lorne, causing him to moan into Daniel’s mouth. Encouraged, Daniel jacked him slowly, watching the play of pleasure on his face.

 

He slipped down in the bed, moving between Lorne’s legs. He nuzzled beneath Lorne’s cock, taking Lorne’s sac into his mouth, rolling the papery skin across his tongue, sucking gently.

 

“Aw, Jesus, Doc – “ Lorne groaned. “Damn!”

 

He switched, taking Lorne’s cock in his mouth and Lorne came off the bed as he slid down around it. 

 

“Awwww, fuck, Doc, fuck!” Lorne’s hands fisted into the sheets.

 

It was coming back to him. 

 

“Fuck,” Lorne swore again, “awww, fuck!” He came, his body pulsing, throbbing. Daniel rode it out, swallowing and licking him clean.

 

Daniel wiped his mouth, smiling. “You really don’t forget, do you?”

 

“Doc, you haven’t forgotten a thing.”

 

Daniel drew his feet under him, sitting back on his ankles, taking his cock into his hand. He stroked along the length slowly, watching Lorne watch him as he did.

 

It was a beautiful sight from where Lorne was sitting.

 

“As much as I’d love to watch that particular show, Doc, you get me, remember?” 

 

Lorne opened a drawer beside the bed and retrieved a condom and lube. He tore the corner with his teeth, reaching down to roll it over Daniel, handing the lube over as he did. 

 

Daniel knelt up, positioning himself. 

 

”Do I – do you want me to – “

 

“It’s okay, go slow.”

 

Daniel ran a hand unhurriedly down the length of Lorne’s chest, his eyes following the motion. Lorne mistook the gesture for hesitation and started to roll over.

 

“No,” Daniel stopped him. “Face me.”

 

Lorne lay back, waiting as Daniel looked him over, taking in the man stretched out before him. Daniel flipped the top on the container and sqeezed out a portion on his fingers, slipping them between Lorne's legs. He spread the lubricant onto Lorne's ass, fingers pressing gently but deliberately inside him. Lorne enjoyed the touch, relaxed and easy. Finally Daniel hooked a hand beneath one of Lorne’s legs, folding it up, putting his shoulder against the inside of Lorne’s knee, pushing himself inside Lorne’s body slowly, easily. Lorne shifted his hips, taking Daniel in in slow increments.

 

“Ahh, shit, Doc!” he swore, his body trembling.

 

Daniel moved against him, pulling out and sliding back inside him, his face a study of concentration. He felt the shudders in Lorne’s body, he felt him flex around him, holding him, drawing him in, Lorne’s whispered encouragement. He felt the comfort he’d been looking for.

 

The urge for more overrode him and he thrust deeper still into Lorne, his hips flexing, his movements faster, quickening until he let himself go, let himself fall into the consuming wash of his own orgasm.

 

He lay across Lorne, more of a sated slump than any intended motion. Moving would require effort he wasn’t willing to expend at the moment and Lorne didn’t seem to mind, his fingers weaving through Daniel’s far longer than regulation hair. When he did finally move, it was because Lorne had slid from under him, padding barefoot into the bathroom. He heard the toilet empty and the rush of tapwater into the sink, followed by the unmistakable sounds of toothbrushing. He followed him then, pulling off the condom and flushing it away. 

 

Lorne spit into the sink and brought a handful of water to his mouth, spitting again.

 

“There’s a spare toothbrush if you want it,” he said, opening the medicine cabinet and leaving it ajar.

 

Daniel took down the proffered tool as Lorne bounced back into the bed.

 

He freed the toothbrush from its plastic packaging and smeared a bit of Lorne’s citrus-sparkled toothpaste on it. As he scrubbed at his teeth, he caught himself looking back from the mirror, noticing the lines around his mouth weren’t so defined even though his eyes were still drawn and darkened.

 

“You gonna make it back, Doc?”

 

“Yes,” he smiled, realizing the question had two meanings, and realizing Lorne was asking both of them. He smiled at the man in the mirror and left the small room. “And I plan on staying for the night,” he announced.

 

“Good.” Lorne slid over and fluffed the pillow next to him. “Because I like morning sex.”

 

“It is morning.” Daniel pointed at the illuminated clock.

 

“And it will be again, when I wake up later.”

 

Lorne snapped the light off and Daniel settled into the sheets.

 

“Doc?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re too far away.”

 

Daniel moved toward him in the large bed, allowing himself to be wrapped comfortably into a tangle of arms and legs.


End file.
